


Heat and Crumbled Thoughts

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka thought it was no secret that there was better thing in his mind than swimming and mackerel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Crumbled Thoughts

Nanase Haruka thought it was no secret that there was better thing in his mind than swimming and mackerel.

He believed it was pretty obvious, only that most people didn’t confront him about it. Haru closed his eyes and tried very hard to think about why people didn’t ask about it, but his every attempt failed poorly and miserably, because Makoto was behind him, thrusting into Haru as he made wanton sound, panting loudly into Haru's nape.

Being in water made Haru felt like he was hugged and wrestled in the same time. He liked how water touched his skin, just a little more than how mackerel tasted in his mouth. Both of them felt so good, but never to the point that Haru was unable to think clearly because he felt like he was about to burst from increasing joy.

It was just another Friday evening, really. Haru and Makoto said goodbye to Rei and Nagisa before the train station and went home afterward. There was no homework for the weekend, there was mackerel enough to feed a whole family in the fridge, and there was a game he was going to play with Makoto tomorrow. It was a perfect weekend.

Haru had no idea that it could be even better, though he must admitted that he had been expecting it for about sometime.

Being with Makoto was as natural as being in water for Haru, only it was better. Haru knew Makoto before he knew the joy of being water-lover. It was after their voices changed by puberty that Haru realised he wanted to kiss Makoto’s lips as much as he wanted to dip his whole body in a large body of water. And Makoto… well, Makoto was just being Makoto, Haru guessed. Makoto knew whenever Haru wanted a kiss. There was usually this exchange of glances they did as they waited whether there was anyone around or whether there was any chance of anyone coming before embracing each other.

Makoto’s mouth was slightly bigger than his, so was his tongue. Kissing Makoto felt warm and wet, and they made Haru’s whole body warm. It wasn’t very long until Haru wanted more than kiss, more than lazy Sunday leaning against Makoto’s chest on his house’s hug. Haru was slightly surprised when he knew that Makoto knew how to make both of them feel even better, but then Haru was sure that Makoto knew what Haru wanted even before Haru realised it.

Fast forward to this current moment in Haru's house living room, where Haru tried to distract himself by thinking about why no one thought Makoto and Haru were dating. He didn't want to find his release yet. He wanted it to be longer. It wasn't fair when he could eat mackerel three times a day, swim a whole day (even until nightfall sometime), but he came within minutes. When thinking didn’t work, Haru tried to reach for a sitting pillow, only so that his sole focus wasn’t on his hips and how Makoto shook it with his great yet gentle strength.

As Haru reached out pillow to cover his hot, sweating face, Makoto mumbled to his left ear, “Haru-chan, what is it? Why are you trying to squirm away?”

Makoto held Haru’s hips tighter and brought it against his hips in one quick slamming movement. “Ahhh!” cried Haru. The collision made Haru’s strength left him as he watched his entire arm trembled with no power; his whole body couldn’t feel anything but being one with Makoto.

Haru tried to move his legs, with them felt both hot and cold. It was cold because Haru had been stripped away from the uniform’s pants, but it was hot because he was sweating. “Nh! Ah! Makoto…” Haru managed to move one leg, but Makoto slammed his hips against Haru again and made Haru cried as he thought he was going to lose his mind.

Haru’s senses were always overwhelmed whenever he had sex with Makoto. He wasn’t exactly sure where to focus, because his attention switched very quickly from how Makoto’s left leg tried to keep Haru’s legs in place, to how Makoto’s naked torso felt against Haru’s still clothed back, to the magma-like heat under Haru’s stomach. Haru wanted everything to last longer, but he felt like something really wanted to come out right now, hence the reason he tried to think about what people thought about his relationship with Makoto and why most of them seemed very oblivious about it.

“Haru…” breathed Makoto, his long fingers and warm hands moved against Haru’s hips. “Haruka…” moaned Makoto, who quickened his pace—and felt even bigger inside Haru.

Haru cried again, this time until his back arched. “Makoto! No—ah! Don’t get so—nh! Aaaah!” he squirmed and tried to wiggle away once again.

But Makoto hugged him from behind even tighter and his hips thrust even faster. “Haru… Haruka…” mumbled Makoto breathlessly against Haru’s nape as Makoto grew larger and Haru felt his grip became tighter.

“Makoto!” Haru tried to speak amidst his very ragged breathing. “Stop! I’m going to—I don’t want to—no—Makoto!” Haru clawed against the tatami, his vision went blurry. “Wait! I’m going to—“ and he came very abruptly as the warmth under his stomach exploded with hot liquid dirtying the tatami.

Makoto went on three more desperate, harsh thrusts before he released himself inside Haru. It made Haru moaned and cried even more. Haru trembled all over, numb but warm from head to toe, as he felt Makoto filled him in quick gushes, then slow one, before it faded completely.

“Haru…” Makoto buried his face on Haru’s back, his breath fast and hot against Haru’s wet, sweaty white uniform shirt.

Haru simply couldn’t think about anything as he went down from his orgasm. He waited until Makoto went down as well. The first thing Makoto did was pulling Haru into a hug, with his large, protective arms around Haru’s shoulder and hips.

Haru closed his eyes and leaned against Makoto’s hug and warmth. He let out a long, satisfied breath as he closed his eyes and felt Makoto’s hardness went soft inside him.

“Haru-chan…” Makoto’s lips trailed from Haru’s back to his nape before eventually reached the top of Haru’s head.

Haru mumbled deliriously, “Drop the ‘chan’, Makoto…”

Makoto’s chuckled sent a shiver to Haru’s body. He kissed Haru’s head once more and exhaled as well, “Haru, I really like you. Whether you’re in the water or eating mackerel that you don’t pay attention to me, I still like you the most.”

Haru wriggled out from Makoto’s hug so he could see the taller male in the eyes.

Makoto raised his eyebrows before smiling so much to the point that his green eyes closed, “Ah, I mean, I love you, Haru-chan. I love Haru-chan the most.”

Haru smiled, kissed Makoto's lips, and didn’t correct Makoto this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I... wanted to write MakoHaru sex. I'm sorry...
> 
> I still want to write them have more sex, LMAO.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
